We seek NHLBI/NCI support of a Conference (Symposium-II) to be held Sept. 14-15, 2011 in Chicago, that will address hematopoietic stem cell workforce and system infrastructure issues. SCI Program and 3 Yearly Symposia: Hematopoietic stem-cell transplantation (HSCT) is the only known curative therapy for many patients with life-threatening hematologic diseases. More than 20,000 HSCT are performed in the United States yearly and the need for HSCT is expected to increase by 2020. The biggest challenges to HSCT growth are workforce shortages and lack of adequate infrastructure, so a critical need exists to address these issues. The National Marrow Donor Program (NMDP) has developed a 3-year System Capacity Initiative Program (SCI) designed to evaluate HSCT workforce and system infrastructure issues in collaboration with key academic organizations, experts and stakeholders. This SCI Program will evaluate and recommend remedies to workforce and infrastructure challenges affecting HSCT use and importantly, access to care by minority and underserved patient populations. At the end of each of the three years of the SCI Program, a national Symposium will be held to address data and the recommendations that were developed. During the 3 years of the SCI Program, a Steering Committee will coordinate the activities of seven Working Groups: (1) Physician Workforce, (2) Nursing Workforce, (3) Advanced Practice Professionals Workforce, (4) Pharmacy Workforce, (5) Facilities/Care Delivery Model, (6) Financial, (7) Diversity and Health Care Disparities. Year 1 planning for the SCI Program and the first Symposium began in Fall 2009. Working groups were launched in February 2010 and held monthly conference calls from March to September. The working groups assembled in Chicago on September 15-16, 2010 for Symposium-I. This Symposium-I critically reviewed the working groups'prioritized recommendations. The NMDP internally funded Year 1 as a pilot project to gauge interest and enthusiasm for the SCI by the HSCT community. A very strong positive response led to initiating Year 2 of the SCI Series and the need for Symposium-II. Year 2 of the SCI Program and Symposium-II (the object of this grant request) will be based on outcomes of Year 1 working group efforts and recommendations from Symposium-I. We plan to investigate strategies to increase HSCT workforce recruitment and retention and improve work life balance for physicians, nurses and other health care professionals in the HSCT field. The analysis will include the role of women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, and other individuals underrepresented in science and graduate schools. We will assess the impact of current State and Federal Legislation on the delivery of HSCT services;make available to hospital administrators data on HSCT norms for staffing and capacity across regions of the U.S;raise awareness of optimal HSCT referral guidelines;disseminate best practices for caregiver support and education for all phases of transplant;develop model transplant benefits for insurers to adopt;analyze the current status of the national Pharmacy Workforce to ensure representation by oncologic pharmacists specializing in HSCT to help meet expected group needs;and develop priorities for Facilities/ Capacity and Care Delivery Model Working Groups. SCI Year 2 will culminate, as did Year 1, in a National Symposium- Symposium Year II. Symposium-II will evaluate, prioritize and review the output of the 7 working groups and present findings to members of all of the other SCI working groups. Year 3 of the Symposium Series of the HSCT initiative will be held to review, draft, discuss, and disseminate a set of Recommendations and Guidelines. This sustained 3-year initiative will provide momentum to drive change in health care policy and will allow adequate representation of national and regional stakeholders.